


Solar Systems

by ithinkilikethatspot



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkilikethatspot/pseuds/ithinkilikethatspot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People can be like the planets in a solar system. They can pull you in and make you orbit them. Letty was pulled in by Dom, but she doesn't orbit him like some people think. Rated T for language and a bit of sexual content. Posting this from my ffn account with some edits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solar Systems

All the Torettos are like the planets in the solar system. They pull you in like gravity and make you orbit them. Causing you to not only love every second of it, but to also fall in love with them.

Everyone assumed that Dominic was the planet that Letty orbited and was pulled in by. They were right, he pulled her in with his mechanic skills and his love for racing, the street tough girl finding an outlet in working next to him. But Mia, the baby Toretto, was the planet that Letty happily orbited.

At first they had started out as just friends, both girls needing someone that could understand what it was like to be surrounded by the boys. Over time they move to a friends with benefits relationship. 

Happily fucking each other in the backseat of whatever car Letty had fallen in love with at the time or up in Mia's room during house parties when the thumping bass from the speakers would drown out Mia's screams and their moans. The boys learned early on that if they wanted to hear anything good that they should press their ears up to the keyhole on the locked door and make sure Dominic didn't catch them.

Pretty soon Letty started to steadily fall in love with the youngest Toretto and in turn Mia started falling for the grease monkey. Causing Letty to just drop the pretense and ask Mia out on an official date. Mia, of course, said yes with a bright smile on her face and while she was upstairs getting ready Dom was downstairs using every trick their father taught him to use on boys taking his sister out to get Letty to sweat.

By day Letty would gravitate around Dominic in the garage, helping him under the hoods of various tuners, but at night she was pulled into Mia's atmosphere, her bed and her arms.

But the thing about solar systems is that they can change. The number of planets, or people in this case, in orbit around a planet can change. Gravitational pulls can weaken or strengthen.

And in Mia and Letty's case it did change.

Mia's pull strengthened which resulted in Letty getting a diamond ring and asking Dom if she could marry his sister. Which he ,of course, said hell yes to her and then demanded that he walk his little sister down the aisle and give her away. The following night Letty took Mia up to a hill they used to visit when they were children. When every star was shining brightly in the night sky she slid off the hood of her car, looked Mia in the eye and asked if she would spend the rest of forever with her.

Mia just jumped on top of her and kissed her until they broke apart and then dragged her into the backseat to celebrate.

But solar systems can still change. Just like everything else in the universe they change for good or bad. No matter how strong a gravitational pull is orbiting planets can still change.

Both Mia and Letty changed from orbiting around only each other to orbiting around a little, squirmy bundle named Santana Marie Torretto-Ortiz. Of course if you asked Letty she would have told you that her little San got her gravitational pull from her biological mother Mia. The little girl easily pulled people in and made them fall in love with her.

No matter who you asked little Santana pulled both her mothers in and completed their solar system.


End file.
